


Thunderstorms

by Coreword-Clumsy (perrythedeer)



Category: Anime Campaign! (Web Series), Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Panic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/Coreword-Clumsy
Summary: Ramsey! is! Afraid! Of! Loud! Noises!Picks up Zora. I FUCKING HATE YOU FOR GIVING RAMSEY TRAUMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Relationships: Ramsey Murdoch/Meryl Lockhart
Kudos: 15





	Thunderstorms

He was sitting in bed, halfway hiding himself by pulling the covers up to his shoulders and wrapping them around himself. Ramsey tried to keep himself steady, it hadn't made any noise besides the pitterpattering on the window for almost ten minutes, he was _fine_. It was _fine._ Why was he so afraid of it in the first place?

Ramsey started to try pulling the blanket off himself, his hands were shaking- _he_ was shaking. That... he was normally better at knowing how he was reacting to things, and he couldn't turn himself to gold to hide from thunder. Well... okay, his girlfriends would be home soon, he had to look- presentable. It was alright.

**BANG**

He pulled the blanket around himself again with a choked gasp that turned into a sob, despite his best efforts, _her_ face popped into his mind again, and he hid his own in the blanket, it was fine, this was _fine_ , he- he ignored the fact his chest was closing up, he just had to calm himself down again- **BANG** OR not or not or _definitely_ not

Ramsey hid himself more and tilted his ears down, his shaking hands going up to cover them as best as he could. Maybe he should blast music? Maybe... that might make the noise quieter...

He didn't notice someone had come in until there was a hand on his back, and he instinctively turned the spot to gold and pulled back the covers to see who it was.

Meryl was staring at him worriedly. She was talking... probably, her mouth was moving, but he was crying too loud to hear her, and his brain just- wouldn't process anything. When had he started crying, that was... strange. He tried to give a shaky smile.

**BANG- BANG**

It fell immediately, and he cried out, pulling the blanket back over his head. Meryl blinked, realization falling over her. She just moved to sit on the bed next to him, and gently pulled the blankets away enough so she could scoot in next to him, warning him with a tap to the side before curling around him vaguely and wrapping her arms around him.

He rolled around a little to hold onto her, still openly crying as he shoved his face into her shoulder. **BANG**. Meryl stiffened vaguely, while Ramsey just weakly sobbed again. 

"It'll be okay, it's-- it's just a storm." Meryl sighed, talking to herself *and* him, they would be safe together, she just had to convince Ramsey of that. She gently brought her hand over his back and pulled out his ponytail, messing with the bottom of his hair. "Just breathe, Ramsey, focus on me if you can."

He still couldn't fully understand her, but he moved closer to Meryl, his fists balling up the fabric of her jacket and holding onto it. He took a shaky deep breath, he *knew* he'd be safe, knew it was just a storm, but even still. It was... kind of stupid in his opinion- "Hey, don't apologize." He'd been talking?

Huh. "...aight, Merrie." Meryl held him a little tighter, pulling the blanket over them both so they could hide until Percy came. Maybe she could build a soundproof building or something. "It'll be alright, Rams." A small nod, and he seemed to curl up a bit more in her arms.


End file.
